A Prophets Words Are Never Wrong
by BlackButteflyE
Summary: The Winchesters offer to house sit with the lack of cases they have and the need of Chuck at a convention. While Dean is cleaning up a mess made by him, Sam finds some 'Destiel' fanfiction and starts to read it. He shows Dean who is shocked at first but eventually calls down his favourite angel to have some fun. [Oneshot]
1. Chapter 1

**A Prophet's Words Are Never Wrong**

* * *

_AN: So I decided with the completion of You Stole My Heart I deserved to write one of the one shots I had planned since I've decided I must finish Cas's Got Your Tongue before I start on any more. So I've been itching to write this one for ages now. I hope you enjoy it._

_All mistakes made are my own~_

_I do not own the Supernatural characters in any way_

* * *

Chuck Shurley was simple enough guy who wrote the Supernatural book series. He spent most of his time drinking and writing as he was inclined to with the headache inducing visions he suffered in his sleep due to the fact he was a Prophet. There were occasions where he had to go out and speak at conventions held by fans of the series which also included listening to Becky Rosen, his current girlfriend, talk endlessly about how much she loved Sam rave on and on about her multiple 'OTPs' and beg him to write it in so it was canon. No matter how many times he told her he couldn't she continued to persist. So one day he sat down and demanded she explained one of her OTPs that wasn't the Winchester brothers together, more commonly known as 'Wincest', and why their relationship should be written into the books. Becky was silent at first tilting her head from side to side as she thought of which pairing to bring up. Then she spoke about something called 'Destiel' which turned out to be Dean and Castiel together. She admitted it was probably her second favourite pairing before she started to explain why she felt it should be written in. At first Chuck had scoffed at the idea of the angel and the hunter being together, but as he listened to Becky explain at length her reasons he sort of started to see why people would pair them together. He wasn't going to write it in, but he was aware of it. It had been so obviously in front of him when he thought about their actions towards each other. When he decided to tell Becky he wasn't going to write it in she whined and said:

_At least write some fanfiction so I don't start raving on about them if I see them?_

And since it was most likely that she would, seeing as when she met Sam she didn't stop fangirling, he decided to write one for her for two reasons. One, so she would shut up about it and two, because he wondered what it would be like to write them in a romantic situation. When he had finished it he gave it to Becky and sat with her as she read it in glee squealing and fangirling. She went to leave with the only copy of the fanfiction but Chuck stopped her and took it from her.

_This is a one-time only thing okay and I don't want anyone reading this._

Becky threw a tantrum like a child complaining that posting it would be the greatest thing ever or something along those lines. Chuck simply guided her out the door and hid it where he knew she would never find it. Time passed on and Chuck had to go to another convention. Oddly enough he completely forgot about his manuscript for the next book as well as the fanfiction he had hidden when the Winchesters came around. There had been little supernatural activity for them to have to go on hunts and since Becky mentioned to Sam a convention was on its way around they offered to house sit for the prophet. Dean only agreed because he was so sick of having nothing to do, he might as well do nothing in someone else's place for a while to shake things up.

"R-remember not to break anything." Chuck stuttered as he stood outside his door to enter the taxi he called.

"Yes Chuck." Sam said for what seemed like the thousandth time. Chuck was nervous about going to the convention, it was obvious but stalling wasn't going to help him.

"Chuck just get going, we'll take care of your damn stuff." Dean grumbled narrowing his eyes at the stuttering prophet.

"O-okay." He said and said a quick goodbye before climbing into the taxi. The Winchester brothers watched as the taxi drove away before they walked inside Chuck's home and started to look around for something to occupy their time knowing Chuck would be away for two to three days tops. They steered clear of the manuscript for the next Supernatural book as reading the pages often irritated the Winchesters. Instead while Sam scoped out the bedrooms to choose which bed he was going to abduct Dean fiddled around with some things Chuck had stored in various cupboards obviously looking for any hints of stronger alcohol Chuck had hidden. He had briefly mentioned to them not to drink it but Dean thought _balls to that idea. _In the span of fifteen minutes Dean had managed to create a gigantic mess of papers. Sam came back from his bed hunting and made a noise of disapproval at the mess Dean had created.

"Dean." He sighed. "Come on clean this up." Dean rolled his eyes but started to pick up the papers shoving them back in whatever drawers he felt they belonged in. Sam shook his head at his older brother watching him for a moment before he realised he was stepping on what looked like one of Chuck's manuscripts. He snorted and picked it up from the floor. His eyes fell on the title and he frowned. The title read in larger text:

_**Destiel fanfiction for Becky**_

_**By Chuck**_

A little note underneath the title read:

_Never do this ever again._

'_What's a 'Destiel'?' _He wondered reading onwards. At first it seemed like an average time on a hunt with Dean and Sam, but then Sam went to go and study at a library leaving Dean alone with Castiel. Sam's eyes widened as he read on.

"Oh my god…" He said shocked at what he was reading.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he stood up from the now clean floor.

"Chuck wrote a-"

"If it's another one of Chuck's manuscripts or whatever I don't care." Dean interrupted before Sam could go on further.

"But Dean t-"

"Enough Sam. I don't like reading that crap unlike you." Dean huffed assuming it was a manuscript. Sam sent a bitch face in Dean's direction before he said what he was reading aloud.

"'Dean's hands trailed down the sides of Castiel's torso to rest at his hips. The angel said nothing but kept his piercing blue eyes on him as the hunter pulled him closer to increase the contact between them. Castiel looked clearly lost as Dean held him close pressing his lips to the angel's in a soft kiss.-"

"What the fuck is that?!" Dean practically screamed at him.

"It's what I was trying to say." Sam answered somewhat amused.

"That never happened. Is it going to happen? Oh God…" Dean stared to freak out at the possibility of kissing the angel but for not the reasons Sam thought.

"It gets worse." Sam practically laughed. Dean glared at him and snatched the paper from his hands and started reading it. As he read on his eyes widened and a look of pure horror crossed over his features. Sam started to laugh at him and Dean glared at him.

"What's so funny?" He snapped. "This is serious!"

"Dude it's fanfiction. Chuck wrote it for Becky. It's at the top of the first page." Sam told him taking the papers from the older hunter and pointing to the top of the page where the words were written in bold.

"Oh…" Dean sighed his shoulders sagging with what Sam believed to be relief. Sam snickered and continued to read the fanfiction Chuck had written. Had it been the manuscript he would have freaked out and started to pace or something but since it was a fanfiction he just laughed.

"Wow, this is just…" Sam trailed off laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up Sammy, just cuz you're not theoretically an angel's bitch." Dean growled at him storming off towards the kitchen. Sam laughed harder as he hadn't read anything about Dean becoming an angel's bitch. When he found that it was in fact written in the fanfiction he fell onto the floor and laughing with the fanfiction discarded on a desk until Dean came back and poured half a jug of water all over him soaking him. He picked the fanfiction up off the desk and shoved it in one of the drawers so he could confront Chuck about it later and burn it. Sam picked himself up off the floor still giggling.

"Shut up bitch." Dean hissed.

"No way jerk." Sam laughed.

"Is the idea of Cas and I together funny to you or something?" Dean growled.

"Come on Dean did you read that?" Sam asked. "You and Cas? Really? Plus you were being submissive, not to toot your horn but I don't think you'd be the submissive type." Dean bit his lip and chewed at it. "Besides it's fanfiction, I just think that was funny."

"Bitch." Dean hissed.

"Jerk." Sam laughed. "Oh boy, that was funny. I don't see that happening ever."

**O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO**

Later that night Dean sat on the bed in the room he was occupying for their time at Chuck's. The words he read from Chuck's fanfiction were dancing around tauntingly in his head. They had taunted him so much he went down to the lounge and had a beer before deciding to read the rest of the fanfiction up in his room so Sam wouldn't notice what he was doing. He held the pages in his hands tightly as he read and re-read what was happening in it.

_Dean sunk to his knees his hands clasping Castiel's clothed thighs his thumbs softly rubbing circles on the inside of his thighs._

"_Cas…" He breathed kneeling up so his nose was almost pressed to the angel's belt._

"_D-Dean s-stop…" the angel stammered shocked at what was happening. Judging by the blush staining his cheeks and the tightness of his pants Dean could tell Castiel wanted to even though he was telling Dean to stop. Was he worried about what would happen? He had been this way when Dean had taken him to that brothel. Or was he worried about something completely different? Regardless Dean slowly started to remove his belt._

"_I'll make you feel great." He murmured softly as he dropped the belt onto the floor. _

Dean couldn't ignore the fanfiction since he heard of what was happening in it. He had read it all once hoping to ignore it afterwards but the thoughts persisted so he read it again, and again. What was this feeling he had? Did he want to have sex with Castiel? Is that why he couldn't ignore it? Sure he had a secret affection that went way beyond friendship for the angel but that certainly wasn't causing this reaction…was it? Dean stood up then sat down then stood up again and started pacing. Sam was down in the lounge researching for possible hunts, he probably wouldn't come up for a while. Dean closed the door over before he sat back down on his bed, clasped his hands together, and closed his eyes.

"C-Cas…" He stammered before clearing his throat. "Uh…Cas could you come down here please? I…want to talk to you about something." The words were falling out of his mouth before he could even think to stop them. Dean opened his eye and saw his favourite angel standing before him with his usual face set in an unreadable expression.

"Hello Dean." He said in his usual gravely tone. He usually spoke like this and he usually looked like this…so why was it turning Dean on? Dean stood up and Castiel shuffled back as he remembered Dean talking to him about 'personal space'. Dean took a few more steps closer to him and Castiel took another few steps back. Was Dean testing him on personal space? Was he making sure he remembered what it was? Castiel had no more space to move as he had backed into a desk on the side of the room. Dean stepped in close and Castiel could just feel the heat of his breath on his mouth.

"Dean..." Castiel trailed off confused. Dean wrapped his arms around his waist drawing him close and kissed him on the mouth. Castiel's blue eyes blew wide open as Dean closed his calm green eyes. Castiel's vessel's heart started beating faster and his palms began to sweat as he stood there rigidly with no idea of what to do.

'_Why is Dean doing this? Is he under a spell?' _Castiel thought. Dean parted their lips slowly and pushed his tongue inside Castiel's mouth. Castiel shuddered at the feel of Dean's tongue moving skilfully in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and reciprocated to the kiss the best he could. He felt Dean smile against his lips at the angel's attempts. He pulled back extracting a whine from Castiel. He liked kissing, he had discovered that in the short moments after his shock wore off. Castiel was pretty sure that Dean was making him want to do things, things that made him quite nervous since he hardly had any experience. Sure he had seen humans fornicating before but never thought to perform it. Dean's lips trailed down his chin to his neck and he continued south removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he trailed kisses all the way down to his belt. Castiel gasped as Dean's hands rested on his thighs as he adjusted himself to kneel.

"D-Dean s-stop." He breathed.

"I'll make you feel good." Dean mumbled his lips brushing the front of his pants. Castiel wasn't even aware he was this aroused until he felt Dean's mouth brushing his hard front.

"Dean why are you-"

"Because…" Dean swallowed a lump in his throat. "I want to…you don't want this?"

"I've craved it." Castiel confessed. "But…I never thought you held the same craving."

"You craved sex with me?" Dean asked frowning slightly as he looked up at the angel from his position on the floor.

"No." Castiel said clearing his throat his shock and surprise finally dying away as the reality of the situation became clear. "I craved you, everything about you because I love you." Dean's eyes widened and Castiel avoided eye contact as Dean scrambled to his feet.

'_Perhaps that was too much to confess…' _Castiel thought. But instead of moving away from him Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's in excitement. He kissed him again and again before kissing all over his face.

"Dean stop." Castiel said trying to get a look at the expression on the hunters face. "I want to look at your face." Dean stopped and Castiel saw he had a wide grin on his face and his beautiful green eyes were sparkling in delight.

"I…" He trailed off. "I love you too Cas." He blurted out. A blush spread over his cheeks highlighting his beautiful freckles.

"Cute." Castiel breathed. Dean frowned and bit his bottom lip.

"I am not cute." He remarked before sinking to his knees again.

"Dean-"

"I wanna make you feel good angel, plus you're hard." Dean said chuckled. "What kind of guy would I be if I left you that way?" Dean mouthed at the front of Castiel's pants causing the angel to moan in anticipation. He said nothing at Dean started to remove his belt.

**O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO**

Sam walked around reading from Chuck's manuscript which was left untitled leading Sam to believe it was another fanfiction only from the few pages he had which went into detail about Dean and Castiel getting it on. He chuckled as he headed up to the room his brother had been left with after Sam got the first choice by calling 'dibbs'. As he walked he read the start of the first page with a snort.

_Sam walked towards the motel door pausing at the wooden door seeing it open just slightly. He looked in on the room to see if any demon or supernatural being had snuck in to abduct his brother. He hand wrapped around the cool metal doorknob pushing the door open a little more. Instead of a supposed Supernatural attack or his brother laying on his bed as he expected he was greeted with a different sight. Dean was on his knees in front of a bushing Castiel who was leaning against a wall his fingernails scratching the paint off the cheap motel walls. Castiel released the wall and gripped Dean's hair with his sweaty fingers moaning and panting. Dean's head bobbed slowly and it became obvious to Sam what the two were doing. He closed the door and bolted away from the room. This was exactly as the prophet's words had foretold._

Sam couldn't wait to show Dean to tease him about being an angel's bitch again. He came to the door of Dean's room and saw it was slightly open. He peered inside the room opening the door slightly and was greeted with the sight of his older heterosexual brother deep throating the angel of the lord who had pulled him from hell. He stared at them with his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Castiel released a small cry and lifted his hands off the desk, which he had been scratching, to grip Dean's short hair moaning.

"Deeeeeeaaaaaaaaan." He moaned. Sam almost slammed the door shut but he managed to close it slightly before he bolted off down to the lounge crinkling the papers in his hand. He collapsed on the couch shocked at what he had seen. He loosened his hold on the paper in his hands and read past the scene where Dean was giving a Castiel. Sure enough the next thing they did was-

"Oh my God…" Sam breathed throwing the papers away from himself like they were made of acid. "I so did not have to see that." He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer chugging it like it was a medicine which would relieve him of the image of his brother giving Castiel a blow job which seemed to be burned into his mind. When he finished his bottle he grabbed another and as he sat down he heard the continuous sound of creaking. He groaned in horror. Dean and him were so going to talk about this in the morning.

**O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO**

As Dean woke the next day up he was gifted with the sight of Castiel beside him. He hummed in delight and snuggled close to the angel. He wasn't one for after sex cuddling but Castiel was different.

"Good afternoon Dean." Castiel said sounding extremely pleased.

"Morning Cas." Dean replied happily even though it wasn't the morning. Castiel shrugged and made no move to correct him as he held up a white paper bag and pulled out a slice of pie from it. Dean's eyes lit up at his favourite treat and he grinned from ear to ear at Castiel.

"I love you Cas." He said taking the pie away from him and licking his lips. Castiel smiled and he kissed Dean's cheek. Dean's smile slowly turned to a smirk as he quickly straddled Castiel's hips holding the slice of pie.

"Dean what are you-" Dean kissed him gently as his hands worked at slathering bits of pie across his chest. He smirked and started to lick his favourite treat off his favourite angel. Sam slammed the door open and stepped in staring at the pair.

"Hello Sam." Castiel greeted as he usually did. Dean's eyes widened at the fact his brother just walked in on him licking Castiel's nipple.

"Has this been going on long?" He asked.

"Sam…we're kind of busy at the moment." Dean said slowly.

"Yes, come back later." Castiel said.

"No guys. Seriously." Sam said. "I have to know if this is real or not."

"Fine." Dean groaned. He licked the rest of the pie off Castiel's chest as Sam turned around uttering 'gross'. Sam waited outside the room as Dean and Castiel got dressed again. They sat in the lounge with Dean sticking close to Castiel.

"So…are you guys…together?" Sam asked. "You weren't just doing this once and never again or anything like that?"

"No." Castiel said looking at Dean. "We are in a…"

"Relationship." Dean filled. Castiel smiled and held Dean's hand. Dean smiled back a little before his eyes flicked to Sam who was shaking. Not because he was disgusted or frightened or anything but because he was laughing.

"Okay." He said grinning. "I'm happy you two finally got together. I mean I knew Cas must have felt something more for you Dean but I couldn't really tell if you love him back…which is kind of why I teased you about the fanfiction."

"Really? I thought you were just being a bitch." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Jerk." Sam said. Last night he had been shocked, but he had realised that it wasn't Castiel being with Dean that was freaking out but the fact that Dean might not be serious about being with Castiel and was just going through a phase. But now it showed on Dean's face that he wasn't going to leave Castiel. The gigantic grin on his face directed at the angel seemed to prove that to him. Dean kissed Castiel on the lips a few times before Sam interrupted them with a loud cough.

"Alright rules," Sam said. "No touchy feely in front of me, you two get a separate motel room from now on, don't even think about sex in the Impala-"

"Hey! My car not yours!" Dean exclaimed. Sam cringed at the thought of sitting where his brother and the angel screwing in the Impala.

"Do not worry Sam, we will not fornicate in the Impala." Castiel said. Sam sighed with relief and completely missed the wink Castiel sent Dean which said he was lying. The front door burst open and a wide eyed Chuck ran in with Becky at his heels. The pair looked at the trio in the room for a moment before their eyes fell on Castiel and Dean's linked hands. Becky squealed in delight and Chuck's shoulder's drooped.

"You found the fanfiction…didn't you?" He asked.

"You should know, you wrote it in your manuscript." Sam pointed out.

"You two are so cute together!" Becky said rushing over to stand in front of them.

"Um…thank you?" Castiel said awkwardly. Becky leaned in close and whispered.

"So who topped?" Dean blushed bright red and Becky gasped.

"You-!" She exclaimed pointing at Dean with wide eyes.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled blushing from embarrassment. A wide grin appeared on Becky's face.

"Oh God…she's going to fangirl." Chuck breathed dreadfully. Castiel pressed two fingers to her forehead and she fell to the floor asleep.

"Thanks Castiel." Chuck said relieved. "So…" He said awkwardly.

"I guess we'll get going now." Sam said. The trio packed up what they had brought with them before leaving. As the Impala drove down the road blaring AC/DC Chuck realised something.

"Oh God they used my bed!" He exclaimed in disgust.


	2. Sabriel Version

**AN: **_Now flip over to the Sabriel side hehe. I like how I wrote this ;u; at the same time I don't though *sobs* I hope you all like it. This is my first time writing pure Sabriel...I honestly had no idea how to end this_

Sam Winchester was a patient and kind brother. He knew ever since they house sat for Chuck that the relationship between his brother and the angel who pulled him from hell was growing rapidly. Dean would let Castiel ride shotgun in the Impala, Dean would share his pie and burgers with Castiel, Dean would Castiel have the last slice of pizza and even offered it to him as well as many other things. Sam thought it was adorable and teased Dean to no end. Sam was happy for Dean, he really was. But Dean really needed to learn some restraint. Sam had walked in on his brother having sex before and it gave him mental scars. You'd expect walking in Dean with Cas would just induce the same thing. WRONG. It was worse. Mainly because of the few things he heard while walking in. Hearing his usually macho brother beg for Castiel's dick like a slut was not something he could easily get over. It's not like it was his fault he caught them at a wrong time. They never had a fucking warning and sometimes it was impossible to get another motel room. So Sam had taken to doing little annoying things. Like randomly making loud noises in the car to startle Dean, changing the song to something Dean hated, replacing Dean's clothes with girls clothes. Things that would make Dean angry. It was fun for a while but soon he got bored. When he got bored he just watched how Dean and Castiel interacted. They were lovey dovey in their own way, it was cute but Sam felt lonely. He used to be like that with Jess. Even though it hurt Sam was still happy for Dean.

**O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO**

Sam sat alone behind his laptop going through his emails. Dean had a new tradition of taking Castiel out on a date each month if they weren't busy hunting and promised Sam they wouldn't come back to screw. Sam was thankful for that. He clicked open an email from Chuck with a frown. Chuck didn't email them often.

_Hey Sam, it's Becky!_

_Chuck wanted me to send you his manuscript so here it is! _

Sam opened the attached document and took a quick glance at the title.

**_Sabriel_**

"What's a…Sabriel?" He mumbled and started reading. His eyes practically bugged out of his head and he slammed his laptop shut. "What the fuck?!" He stood up and covered his hand over his mouth trying to forget what he had read but there was no escaping it. It played over and over again in his head.

_'Gabriel cornered Sam and slid his hand into his pants.'_

Sam brought his closed fist up to his mouth and pressed the side of first knuckle to his lips. He nodded to himself slowly and paced around the room.

"Okay…Okay…" He said and walked over to his laptop opening it up again. He read the title again.

**_Sabriel Fanfiction for Becky_**

_Never EVER do this again_

"Just fanfiction…" Sam sighed with relief. He was about to close it and email Chuck about it. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about it. He stared at the title before he started to read it.

_'Gabriel cornered Sam and slid his hand into his pants. The younger Winchester gasped and bit his bottom lip as the archangel started rubbing his already hard length._

_"I know you're craving this Moose, I can hear your thoughts." Gabriel purred._

_"I-I…" Sam spluttered shocked at the angel's behaviour._

_"I'd so love to do all kinds of things with you Sam." Gabriel whispered in a husky voice. "To start somewhere I'd love to suck down your cock." Sam's breath hitched in his throat. "I'd kiss the tip then roll my tongue around the head, maybe even tongue the slit."_

_"G-Gabe…" Sam breathed out._

_"I'd tease you, lick slowly all the way down to your balls then around and up to the tip." Gabriel continued._

Sam finished reading the entire thing and had to have a long shower afterwards. The story was shorter than Dean and Castiel's but it made sense considering Dean's freak out in the first few pages. Sam had to admit he might be shocked if Gabriel suddenly appeared and they had sex the way they did. But then again the archangel wasn't exactly unattractive, he was actually quite adorable.

"Whoa! Not gonna think about it." Sam said quickly.

_'Who knows if Gabe actually does listen in on my thoughts…' _He thought and shook his head quickly. _'What am I saying? He has better things to do than read my thoughts.' _Sam sat down on his bed away from his laptop. _'I wonder what archangels do in their spare time…' _He thought.

"Spy on humans." Sam almost shrieked and he would have jumped ten feet into the air if not for the lapful of archangel he had.

"Holy shit Gabriel…" Sam breathed placing a hand on his chest where his heart was beating erratically fast. "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry Moose." Gabriel laughed. "But then again I'm not really. What are you doing?"

"What am I…what?" Sam asked tipping his head to the side slightly.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked slowly shifting the lollypop in his mouth to the other side.

"What am I doing?" Sam repeated. Gabriel tapped the side of his head with his knuckles gently.

"Geez, I thought Dean was the one empty between the ears." He laughed. Sam frowned but Gabriel just kept on smiling. "So what are you doing?"

"I was…" Sam trailed off.

_'Reading porn about us.' _His brain supplied. _'Shit!' _He looked at Gabriel slightly panicked but the archangel showed no signs that he knew what Sam had thought about.

"Reading." He said lamely.

"Always got your head in a book ey?" Gabriel chuckled. "You do that for fun…or do you do other things?" Sam blinked, the end of his sentence sounded teasing and almost flirty.

"Well there's not much to do…" Sam found himself saying.

"Really?" Gabriel hummed. "I'm sure _we_ could think of something _creative_ for you to do in your free time." Sam blinked and his face went bright red.

_'Not gonna thing about it, not gonna thing about it.' _Sam repeated in his head trying not to think about sex with Gabriel in the fanfiction.

"W-what would you suggest?" Sam stuttered out.

"Well…" Gabriel hummed and then fixed him with a predatory look. He leaned in close smirking. "I'd so love to do all kinds of things with you Sam." He whispered and Sam's eyes snapped open wide. "To start somewhere I'd love to suck your cock." Gabriel's smirk seemed to widen when he felt Sam's hard on press against him.

"Y-y-you…!" He spluttered.

"Oh come on Moosey." Gabriel laughed. "You think I don't know what you were reading?"

"I…I uh…" He mumbled lamely.

"I was going to leave after you finished reading but then you went to the shower…" Gabriel trailed off his smile gone. He pressed a hand to Sam's stomach, his fingers twitching slightly as they slid lower towards his crotch. "And you sang for me, you tugged on the glorious cock of yours and cried out my name." Sam let out a small gasp as Gabriel's hand delved into his jeans to rub his cock. The archangel bit his bottom lip his eyes lust blown. "I don't have a gender preference but I like to be with women…" Sam tried not to feel disheartened at that but he would be lying to himself if he said that didn't hurt. "But then you came along and…no woman could ever compare to you, no woman could ever be better than you." He pushed Sam down onto the bed and claimed his lips. He took his hand out of Sam's pants and unzipped his jeans. Sam put his arms around Gabriel's waist closing his eyes as he kissed back eagerly. Gabriel hummed happily then ground his hips against Sam's. They groaned in each other's mouths and Gabriel smirked pulling back.

"This isn't going to happen as great as it may have been in that piece you were reading. I want you so badly right now." He said.

"I think it'll be better than what I read." Sam said swapping their positions. Gabriel eagerly started to tear off Sam's clothes as the younger Winchester kissed his neck pulling at the archangel's clothes. They both were well aware that Gabriel could simply make their clothes but they both enjoyed undressing each other. When both their underpants were gone Sam ground their hips together moaning at the friction.

"Fuck…" He breathed. "I want you so badly Gabe, more than anything." Gabriel pressed a bottle of lube to his chest bucking his hips up to meet Sam's.

"Then prep me, give me a teaser for what's to come." Gabriel moaned. "Fuck my ass with your long talented fingers."

"Turn over." Sam instructed, Gabriel happily complied. Sam sat back on his knees to coat his fingers with the lube. He could see Gabriel eagerly wiggling his hips. The impatient archangel leaned back and rubbed his ass against Sam's dick. Sam didn't know why he did it but he dropped the lube and used his free hand to smack Gabriel's left butt cheek. The archangel moaned.

_'Well that's something we're exploring later.' _Sam thought with a chuckle then froze. _'Will there even be a later? What if this is a one-time thing?' _

"Stop worrying, I keyed in earlier that I liked you for a while." Gabriel said impatiently. "I'm not going to stop liking you after you fuck me. _If _you fuck me. What's taking so long?! I need it Sam I need it so ba-Ah!" Gabriel shuddered as Sam stuck one finger in him without warning. The digit wriggled around inside him slowly, almost teasingly he dared to say. Sam's free hand massaged the inside of his thigh gently and he started to add a second finger. Gabriel winced at the second finger added but after a few moments of slow probing and wiggling he got used to the feel and started to feel the pleasure. He moaned and Sam took it as a sign. He started thrusting his fingers in and out of Gabriel's ass unexpectedly. Gabriel moaned rocking his hips back to meet each thrust. Sam added a third finger and wriggled them around with his thrusts, Gabriel's body shook. He wanted more, he _needed_ more.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaam," He drawled out. "Sam I need more!"

"You're really eager." Sam commented still just scissoring him open. Gabriel whined in response and Sam smiled to himself as he continued to tease the archangel. In a split second he found himself flipped onto his back with Gabriel hovering over him. He looked up at Gabriel and opened his mouth to say something but Gabriel thrust himself down onto his cock burying it all the way inside of him. Sam gasped and Gabriel moaned putting his hands on the hunter's shoulders. He raised his hips and lowered them slowly.

"Fuck Gabe…so good…" Sam hissed and bit his lip. "So tight…" Gabriel set off at a moderate pace keeping Sam pinned underneath him. Sam didn't like that he couldn't do anything with his hands so he settled for grabbing Gabriel's hips and trying to push him to speeding up. Gabriel's hands go sweaty and slipped off Sam's shoulders, Sam managed to flip their position again. Gabriel's legs flailed briefly before they wrapped around Sam's waist. Sam took over from there, pulling out slowly and thrusting in quickly. Gabriel threw his head back moaning, his hands wrapped around Sam's neck and he curled his fingers in his brown locks. Sam felt a sharp tug on his hair after one particular thrust.

"There! Oh right there Sam!" Gabriel cried out. "Fuck! Right there!" Sam grunted and started peppering Gabriel's neck with kisses and nibbles. He held onto Gabriel's thighs digging his fingernails into the soft flesh and just slammed into him making the archangel sing out in pleasure. Gabriel seemed to lose control of his speech. He could hear him yelling out his name, screaming it to the heavens, but every other word was in Enochian.

"Fuck!" Gabriel suddenly cried out. "Fuck I'm close!"

"Me too Gabe, I-I'm surprised I didn't come as soon as you touched me." Sam breathed.

"N-no fuck…Sam!" The archangel sounded desperate. He let loose some more words in Enochian before he went back to English. "S-Sam c-close your eyes! I can't-I'm gonna- Saaaaaaaaaam!" Gabriel quickly pulled Sam's head into his chest and covered his ears. Gabriel clenched around him and that sensation practically ripped Sam's orgasm from him. Sam came with a shout with closed eyes but it was drowned out by Gabriel's. The archangel pressed his hands hard against Sam's ears as he cried out but Sam could still hear the loud deafening sound of his true voice. The clouds rumbled and Sam was only slightly aware of the windows and light bulbs shattering around them. That was the last thing he remembered before he passed out.

**O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO O OO**

Sam woke up to the sound of humming. He opened his eyes blinking at the darkness of the room. He tilted his head back and saw Gabriel had his eyes closed as he hummed and stroked his hair.

"Gabe?" He asked slightly hoarse. Gabriel smiled.

"Hey Moose." He greeted and the gravelly sounding voice he spoke with surprised him. Then again he just screamed out and destroyed anything glass.

"So…um…" Sam mumbled. "How was it? I was probably really bad."

"That was better than anything I dreamed of." Gabriel replied. "Let's do it again sometime…but in more detail." Sam laughed and Gabriel winked at him before passing him his mobile. "Your brother's been calling." Sam opened his phone to check but it started ringing. He answered it.

_"Sam?" _Dean asked on the other side.

"Yeah Dean?" He replied.

_"Oh thank God. I was worried something happened to you. The whole town had a power out and half a dozen places had their light bulbs and windows burst." _Dean explained. Sam laughed while Gabriel pretended to look innocent. _"Some angel got boned but it wasn't mine."_

"I wonder who…" Sam said smirking at Gabriel.

_"Mm, anyway don't get into too many __**tricks**__ in bed." _Dean laughed.

"Dude there's no way you could have guessed that." Sam said.

_"Cas told me. I'm just glad you're getting some." _His brother replied. _"We'll talk about this later. I better get going."_

"Yeah okay, bye Dean. Make sure he heals you so you can walk." Sam teased.

_"At least mine won't play pranks on me." _Dean shot back.

"At least I'm not an angel's bitch." Sam replied.

_"Bitch."_ Dean hissed.

"Jerk." Sam laughed and hung up. He turned back to Gabriel who just grinned at him and hugged him.

"Let's go out." He said. "On dates and all that jazz." Sam grinned.

"Sure." He replied.


End file.
